


Rhapsody in Blue

by ambaila



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Post canon, Shameless and plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambaila/pseuds/ambaila
Summary: The rule was simple: Distract.Victory: Sweet.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 23





	Rhapsody in Blue

There was an element about dating that wasn’t as exciting as being married. Dating Donna, actually dating Donna, was late night dinners, early morning coffees and weekends spent in bed or trying to get out of bed to go to the office. Being married to Donna was a whole different ball game.

It wasn’t that they had to explain themselves, no. Everyone knew they were married, despite her keeping Paulsen as her name on the door. Everything else she signed Specter and it did things to him. But, being in a different city, finally able to _breathe_ because no one is threatening them opens up the world.

Being married in Seattle is how it should have been dating in New York. They should have been able to slink off in the middle of the afternoon for lunch. Or enjoy a dinner at a reasonable hour without worrying about someone losing their title. It should have been easy and normal. Yet, they were married after being together for less than a year.

The element of being married in Seattle, with Donna, was elusive. It was a game only they participated in. Their opponents were each other. And they were currently tied.

Rules were simple: distract. It didn’t matter how; it did if they were in the office and even then, there was some leniency. The goal was to distract the other and points were given if someone else commented about it. Public encounters were given if a check had to be called prematurely or a plan was completely set aside for something else. It was their way of using intimate and expert knowledge to their own advantage. Donna was winning.

Harvey scored points when he watched his wife, across their conference table, swallow hard at an innuendo meant for her. Commenting on it would have been inappropriate since they were surrounded by clients and opposing attorneys. She gave him a point with a single nod and holding up a finger. She got him back in spades the next day when she showed up wearing a low-cut dress with a partial slit up the side; he didn’t know she bought it, much less owned it and returned the gesture through the window of his office.

A second point came in a restaurant. Seattle was a wet state and Harvey did what he could to avoid it. He could handle the snow, he could handle the heat, but the constant barrage of rain was getting uncomfortable. His hair was wet and his coat damp when he sat down. Donna was dry as a bone, hadn’t ordered drinks but was sitting there with a smirk on her lips.

“I’m wet,” Harvey grumbled.

“Me too.”

Her voice had been steady. Harvey’s head snapped up to see his wife tilt her head and raise a single eyebrow. He missed the waitress’ eye roll when Donna informed her they were getting desert. He was too busy focusing on her comment.

They made it home in record time.

It was a back and forth banter. The office was their playground primarily. Notes in files were exchanged which Donna shredded habitually. Appointments were arranged, rearranged or cancelled. Flirting in the hallway in silence was their superpower.

Early morning calls were Harvey’s favorite. It gave him an opportunity to distract her. But she usually made her way out of bed leaving him with his thoughts.

Harvey had made some joke that had Donna laughing when her phone rang. She answered it effortlessly with, “This is Donna.”

Now, the good husband that he was, would have left her alone. They had a rule when it came to work. Her work was her, his was his and unless they explicitly asked for help, no comment. It gave them breathing room to just be married. To be themselves at home. Which was a lot busier than one would imagine.

They made themselves busy. They had to. There was no point in their relationship, celibate or not, where they were still.

“We can transfer the financials from the clinic to the firm,” Donna started to say.

Harvey watched as she swallowed and gave him a glare. His knuckles were being drug against the skin of her sides. She was sitting up in bed, so he had good access to skin. Lots of it too.

Relentless was the only word that could describe their behavior in their game. Both of them were very competitive people. Neither of them wanted to lose. They couldn’t afford it.

If they lost, whoever it was, would be open to more attacks. Unsubtle attacks that would illicit the exact response the other would expect.

They played dirty. They had to.

“If you – “Donna started and stopped, her mouth dropping open ever so slightly. “We open ourselves to liability if the financials go from the clinic to the firm.”

Besides the point he was about to make, his favorite point made was when they were in a museum. It was a gallery opening they had been invited to and he found the slice of fabric that opened up to Donna’s back. She wore a cape to cover her shoulders and open back, but sitting in the auditorium, listening to the presentation, his fingers found their way under the fabric. His fingers found the thin skin of her breasts and made her sit through the presentation with them there.

The had been fighting each other for years. Silent looks, teasing jests, screaming matches in the office or the bathroom. Tears were shed, breath lost, they were vicious and unrelenting. They didn’t keep score then.

Not that they really were now.

“Yes Curtis,” Donna hummed. “No, I’m okay. It’s just – “

Silence fell. And Harvey dug his fingers into her hips. Yeah, he was going to win this point for sure.

He nearly called a truce the morning they had gone to the pier though. It was humid and warm, and Donna walked ahead of him in one of her sundresses. She had talked to a shop keep and was openly flirting with the man. Either her ring went unnoticed, or the poor man was so involved with Donna he didn’t know. Then came the son and the wide smile on Donna’s lips got wider.

That was when she leaned forward, on the counter and pressed forward. Harvey was at another booth watching. He too was entranced with his wife’s ethics and realized she had started to get a following. It was until she righted herself up and found him in the crowd, her skin flushed, her hair loose around her face. She tilted her head and he followed her like a puppy.

“Shit,” Donna gasped.

Which was ironic since she still called Mike a puppy. Harvey’s puppy. Which the kid would forever be until – well forever.

They had founded a secluded part of the beach and unraveled each other. Which was usually how it ended. The night of the rainstorm, when they got desert to go, it stayed on the counter and ultimately had to be thrown away. She nearly made him spiral out of control in the back of their car.

Again, when she was on the phone in her office, looking him straight in the eye and told whoever it was on the phone she was coming.

Strong and silent time was his game. Which he seemed to be doing well.

“Curtis!” She snapped, much like a tone she’d use on Louis. “You need to transfer the funds from the firm into the clinics. It’s less liability. More open space and if we get tagged for an audit we won’t get sued.”

It all came out in one long strain of words, Harvey wasn’t sure she knew she said.

“Take it up with Mike then,” she remarked in a pause. “Because Harvey is busy.”

Harvey laughed at that. There was no way he couldn’t, because she wasn’t lying.

“Jesus Curtis,” Donna said. “Call Mike. Explain to him the situation. He’ll approve the transfer. I have to go.”

She slammed her hand on the mattress next to her, her phone under her palm. She made sure to hang up when she did because no one needed to hear the moan that escaped her lips as she arched away from the headboard.

Silence fell in their bedroom. Harvey was pushed away with her knees. He rolled out from under the blanket and smirked as he took his spot next to her. Her eyes were closed, her breathing slowing. There was a blush of red across her chest and up her neck.

“How long have you been waiting to do that?” She asked; her voice was hoarse like she just woke up.

“Since we started.”

“Harvey, you can’t do that when I’m on the phone,” she chastised him. “I couldn’t think right.”

“That’s the whole point isn’t it?”

She opened her eyes then and glared at him.

“You’re a child,” she remarked, smiling, nonetheless.

Her body wasn’t vibrating anymore, he realized when he took her hand. He pressed a kiss to her open palm before dropping it.

When she started to move, his gaze fell from the space above their bed to her.

“Where are you going?”

“To get food,” she remarked. “Someone of us hasn’t eaten anything yet.”

With a speed she forgot he had, his arm was around her waist and his face in hers. The dark eyes she had seen right before, they were cloudy with emotion and the quiet raise of eyebrow had it all spelled out for her.

“I’m not done eating,” Harvey remarked in return.

Victory was sweet. It was the sound of her laughing as she was pulled back to bed so he could finish what he started.

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless and plotless. Let me know what you think!


End file.
